Endeavoring Kiss
by AshxDawnaddicted
Summary: Ash and Dawn were bestties, they both like to accept challenges given to them. Now, they both are going out for about THREE weeks after a deep confession of love for each other, but the point here is... They still did not have their first kiss yet, but Ash is determined to have their first kiss in the upcoming week. But what happens when Dawn decides to have a little fun.


**Hi!**

 **This is my first One-shot story!**

 **When I was lying on my bed, ready to sleep but I couldn't, so, this idea just popped up in my mind and I thought what is wrong in giving it a try! Yeah, I am writing this story on my mobile phone. Don't be surprised.**

 **This is a Pearlshipping one-shot story with a slight Leafgreenshipping/ Oldrivalshipping.**

 **Summary: _Ash and Dawn were bestties, they both like to accept challenges given to them. Now, they both are going out for about THREE weeks after a deep confession of love for each other, but the point here is... They still did not have their first kiss yet, but Ash is determined to have their first kiss in the upcoming week. But what happens when Dawn decides to have a little fun._**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Don't you think its obvious that none of the writers own any anime. Even if they owned, they probably wouldn't be writing a story, directly they would make it happen in the series. I just did it for Formality, you know!**

* * *

It was a great sunny morning, blue sky and the clouds floating in the just like a soft ball of cotton. With birds chirping even more than usual; a perfect day for a date.

But on a grassy hill sat a blue- haired girl with eyes blue as a shining sapphire and a pale skin. Dressed in a white buttoned up shirt, a purple high- waisted skirt with a belt on it, and purple sandle. On her lap was kept a head of a slightly tanned person, messy raven- hair and eyes as Brown as a chocolate with cream in it. He wore a light green collored T-shirt with a print of _'Boys RULE'_ , a dark brown jeans and green sneakers.

"Ahhh, what a beautiful weather, just like you, Dawn!" The raven- haired boy grinned.

"Oh well, thank you, Ash." Dawn said with a smile, she slowly started caressing his hair smoothly, running her fingers in his hair.

"The pleasure's all mine." Ash replied, enjoying the sensation of her fingers In his hair.

"I think we should get going, I mean we do have to visit some places and also we have our maths homeworks to be done." Dawn said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah." He answered.

They both stood up, Dawn brushed the dust on her clothes. Ash held her hand and smiled, she returned the smile. Suddenly, her feet got stuck in something, she fell rolling down along with Ash as he was holding her hand, on an green, soft grass. They came to a halt, leading Ash on top of Dawn.

"Aah, its all your fault, you should have walked carefully!" He said with his eyes closed, touching his head.

"Then you should have left my hand, its your fault too!" She replied.

When they opened their eyes, they realized how close they were. Noses almost touching and lips just inches away. Ash started to lean in, lips were about to be pressed when...a thin finger was kept on his lips. He groaned in frustration, and said,

"Dawn, it has been _three_ weeks since we started dating, and _till now_ we haven't had a first kiss!" He got up, and turned around.

"I know but let's have a little fun, I mean let's see if you can get your kiss in this week." She said with a smirk.

"Is that a _challenge_? As you know most of the challenges are won by _me_." He boasted.

"Yup, it is a challenge! And hello its not _you_ who won most, its a fifty-fifty."

"Okay then, I accept this challenge!"

* * *

Next day, they were sitting in the class listening to their maths sir, Mr. Jake Anderson, he was a pretty young man about year of 20 or 21. He had light brown hair, a fair skin and light blue colured eyes. He wore a light blue shirt with his first and second buttons open and a light brown jeans and a black shoes. He was pretty handsome, that's the reason why some of the seniors flirt with him. Sometimes, he is a little strict but a good person.

"I have been teaching for so long, why not take break, huh!" Mr. Anderson said.

"Yeah!" All the students agreed.

Ash was sitting beside a brown spiky haired boy, with dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing the school uniform of boys, a white half-sleeved shirt, a blue colured tie withe school's emblem on it, a blue colored pant and black shoes with white socks. He was Ash's best childhood friends, also he was a best male friend of Dawn. The seat in front of Ash was reserved by Dawn. With her sat a brunette with a fair skin and dark green eyes, dressed in school girls uniform, a white half-sleeved shirt, a tie with a school emblem on it, a blue colored skirt which was just a little up her knees and socks which were high till her calves with a black shoes.

"So, how was your date with Dawn yesterday, _Ashy boy_?" The spiky haired boy asked.

"It was great, Gary. And stop that nickname, its getting old." The Raven haired boy replied, not bothered anymore about the nickname.

"I heard you didn't have your first kiss with Dawn, yet!" Gary asked with a smirk on his face.

"Who told you!? Ah, I believe Leaf told you. How many times do I have to tell Dawn not to spill everything about our relationship to others?" Ash said, mutterring the last sentence.

"Yup, you are right. So, did you kiss her yesterday?" He asked with curiosity. This question sure did attract Dawn's attention. She turned around and said,

"He tried but did not succeed."

" _Really?_ Ask Ketchum even _tries_!" Gary said mischievously.

"Knock it off, Gary!" Ash intervened.

"Dawn, you didn't tell me about that part. Tell me everything." The brunette said.

"I _was_ going to tell you that, but it slipped my mind. Sorry, Leaf." Dawn said, apologetically.

"No prob, spill it." Leaf said.

"Yesterday, we fell rolling off the grass hill, he was on top of me, he was leaning in to give a kiss but I ...mmph!" She was cut off by Ash's hand on her mouth.

"Stop it, Dawn! You were not supposed to tell them!" He hissed at her. She was speaking but only a muffled sound came. She bit his hand in annoyance.

"Oww, what was that for?" He shrieked.

"They are our best friends, we need to share our secrets because they also share theirs." She said, scolding him.

"Yeah, you are right, I guess." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, _tell_ us." Leaf said in a stern voice.

"Okay, where was I, yeah, I gave him a challenge that-"

"I need to kiss her before this weekend." Ash said completing the sentence.

"I get it. But what if Ash doesn't kiss Dawn by this weekend, then?" Asked a confused Leaf.

"Yeah, if she wins then what Ash should, or if Ash wins what Dawn should do?" Gary said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"We didn't think about that..." Ash said.

"If I win, then we shall break up." Dawn said, shocking everyone.

"What?!" The Raven haired boy said along with Leaf and Gary.

"Geez guys, I was just kidding. Aww, Ashy's become upset, huh?" She said pinching Ash's cheek. He blushed.

"I knew you were joking." He said, the redness not leaving his face. Dawn stopped doing it and said

"If I win, then you have to go on shopping with me for the next whole week, 'Kay?"

"Fine. And if I win, you should do all my assignments and submit it, deal?" Ash said forwarding his hand.

"Deal." She said shaking hands.

"But Ash, I think you need to hurry." Leaf said.

"Why?" Ash wondered.

"Dumbass, it has been three days since this weekend started and only four days are left for you to complete the challenge!" Gary said, showing four fingers.

"Yeah! I completely forgot!" He said with realisation. "I need a lots of time to think today about it."

* * *

It has been three days since Ash was challenged. Today was the fourth day, he was going to do the first trick he planned.

Dawn was waiting in a restaurant for Ash's arrival. She wore a baby blue high collored T-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown long boots. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She sighed as she looked out of the window, hand on her chin. _He is late like always._ She thought. Suddenly Ash came in and sat on the chair in front of her. He was dressed in a grey half-sleeved T-shirt with a V-shaped neckline and a shabby black pant.

"Sorry!" He said sheepishly.

"You are late. You only invited me and said 'come on time' and you are the who comes late." She said, fuming.

"I know I am late. I even _admit_ it, that it's all _my_ fault. Sorry?" Said a apologetic Ash.

"Fine, but do not repeat it." She said, calming down a bit.

"Promise."

"By the way why are we here, I mean it's odd for us to date on school days."

"Its nothing."

Dawn eyed him suspiciously, but let it slide. The waiter arrived and asked for their orders.

"A cheese burger and a diet coke." Ash ordered.

"One herb salad, please." Dawn ordered, smiling.

"Thank you." The waiter said and then went to other table.

"Dawn, why did you order just a salad?" Ash wondered.

"I ate my lunch at home. You texted me after I _finished_ my meal, glutton." She teased him.

The meals arrived in no time. After they finished their meals, the waiter came back with a bill. Dawn was about to pay up, Ash was too fast that he gave the money before she could. They both exited the restaurant.

"Dawn, come on let's go for a walk." Ash said.

"Are you sure, I mean it's going to be almost 8?" Dawn said, checking the time on her wristwatch.

"It won't take long, I promise." Ash insisted.

"Okay."

They both were walking hand in hand on the corners of the street. It was a dark night, a crescent moon accompanied with infinite number of stars, which shone brightly in the sky. The sound of crickets and insects made the night more better than others. Ash led led her to a park nearby and sat on one of the benches there. They both sat peacefully, enjoying the silence. But Ash decided to break it.

"Dawn, don't you think its a beautiful night?"

Yeah." She replied softly. Ash turned towards her and lifted her head by putting her fingers under her chin, they both stared into each other's eyes, the twinkling stars reflecting in both of their eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too."

They were started to lean in, their eyelahes and nose almost touching, lips were just inches apart, both of them could feel their breathe on their faces, ready to feel their lips-

 _Trnngggg Trnnggg,... Trnngg_

A _romantic moment_ ruined or a _good plan_ ruined.

Alarming both of them from having their romantic moment, their faces were as red as a tomato. Ash cursed under his breath and took out his mobile to check the caller ID, it turned out to be an _unknown_ number.

"Why are you so angry? Our moments are ruined _most_ of the time, so don't worry!" Dawn assured.

"Yeah, I know. I would have won the challenge, today. Stupid phone." He mumbled the last sentence. Dawn made out some words.

"You mean, you had this planned out to _win_ the challenge today, hahaah, and the _phone_ ruined it, haaha. Seriously, Ash this was a good plan and I almost forgot about it, otherwise I would have figured it out!" She said, laughing, she caught her stomach.

"Ha ha, very funny!" He said sarcastically.

"It sure is!" She said, ignoring his sarcasm, still laughing.

C'mon, I will drop you home."

"Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

 _The following day:_

Today was time to start Plan B, though Plan A didn't work, still this plan _might_ work. He was standing in front of Dawn's house. He was currently dressed in a black T-shirt with blue jeans, and red sneakers. He rang the doorbell, Mrs. Berlitz opened the door.

"Oh Ash, what a wonderful surprise!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah. I was just passing by, I did all of my homework and was feeling pretty boring, so I thought why not visit Dawn?" He said with a grin.

"Oh, I see. Please, come in." She invited, opening the door a little wide and moving out of the way, so he could enter.

"Thank you."

"Take a seat. So, how's Delia? Its been a while, since I last met her?"

"Mom's fine. Oh yeah! She said me to tell you that she wanted to have a talk with you about a shopping mall, I guess."

"Oh, then I should go and make a call " She got up.

"Umm, Mrs. Berlitz, where _is_ Dawn?"

"Sorry dear, but she is taking a bath. Don't worry, she will be here soon. Why don't you eat some cookies I made?" She said, handing over the plate to him.

"Sure." She made her way to the dining room.

* * *

Dawn's room was quite neat and tidy. Her walls were in a little dark blue colour with a darker blue waves on the middle and the ceiling had light blue colour with a gypsum designing in the shape of dolphin, in the middle there was a fan. At the centre of the room, was a queen-sized bed with white and blue hangings on all the four corners, making it look like princess's room, also with a green bedsheet with blue coloured penguins on it. Near the bed was her pink and white wardrobe. And next to the exit was her bathroom. And on the walls of the room there were some pictures of her childhood and her recent ones, too.

Dawn stepped out of the bathroom, in a bathrobe. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, she quickly made her way to the cupboard. The cold air sure was freezing. She took out her clothes and got changed into it. She removed the towel and started drying her hair using a hair dryer.

"Ahh, its so nice taking a good hot bath just after a big school day, it really is tiring. I wonder what mum made for dinner?" She said to herself.

She exited her room and closed the door behind her. She climbed down the staircase, and saw Ash on the sofa and decided to have a little fun. She stood behind the sofa and kneeled down.

* * *

Suddenly, Ash felt someone tapping his right shoulder, when he turned around he saw nothing. He thought it was just a mistake and shrugged it off. Then, he felt another shoulder being tapped, he turned around and again saw nothing. It happened again and again. At last, he became frustrated

"Who _is_ that?" He yelled a bit.

Dawn just popped up from behind wearing a ghost mask, and shouted "booooo!"

He gotscared, at least she thought so. He just blinked his eyes, But this didn't really scare him.

"You could have done much better, you know." He smirked, advicing her.

"I tried my best, but anyway I _knew_ you were not going to be scared." She cleared her throat, as if she expected him to be scared.

" _Of course_ , you knew." Ash replied, sarcastically.

"May I know the reason for your presence in my house, today?" She asked him formally.

"Yes, you may. I am here to have a little _romance_ with you, milady." He said playing along.

"Ash, I am sure that is _not_ the reason."

"It is true, believe me."

"Okay, I believe you."

Dawn revealed herself from behind the couch and appeared in front of him. Ash never came to her house at this time of the day before and never knew what type of dressing she did at home. He was shocked to see Dawn only wearing a white half-sleeved T-shirt with a red heart at the bottom and shorts.

"What did you do to the _real_ Dawn?" He asked her.

"What do you mean, Ash?" She asked, clearly surprised with Ash's sudden outburst.

"I mean, the Dawn I know will never wear such simple clothes." Dawn giggled.

"Silly, I wear simple clothes at home to feel comfortable. You obviously wouldn't know because you don't come to my house much."

"But still..." He trailed. _Ash, time to start your Plan B. I hope this time it doesn't go flop. Here we go..._ he thought.

Suddenly, Ash stood up in front of Dawn, put his hands on her shoulder and pushed on her on the couch, causing her to let out a shriek. He was lying on top of her, but being careful about not putting his whole body weight on her. She could feel his breath on her, she felt her cheeks heating up. Ash also had a faint blush on his face, but he continued to stare her in the eyes, she also stated back. He had his bangs almost touching her forehead. If we look from the far, it would look as if they are kissing, but they are not.

"Err aa..Ash, if m..mum sees us, sh.. she will get the wr.. wrong I..idea." She stuttered a bit.

"Don't worry, she is in the dining room talking to my mom." He whispered in a husky voice, which caused Dawn to become more red.

"Ar..are you s..sure?"

"Of course, I am, _my love_." He again replied in the same tone. Dawn's heart was beating so fast, she was sure that Ash could hear her heartbeats. This side of Ash sure was a bit scary and so romantic. He moved his head a bit forward and touched her forehead with his and nuzzled her nose. He just leaned forward... _I will be winning soon enough. Yay!..._

"DAWN!" Her mother yelled, causing both of them to sprint apart in fear of getting caught by Johanna and by the loud noise, disturbing their happy romantic moment. Both of them were blushing madly.

 _Not again.._ Ash groaned.

"COMING!" Dawn replied back.

"If I am not wrong, this again was your Plan to accomplish the challenge, Right?" Dawn asked with cheeky grin.

"Yeah, you are right." He said with disappointment.

"Awwww, but you failed. Very bad." She said, ruffling his hair, just to tease him.

"Stop it. My next plan _will_ be successful." He said with hope and determination in his eyes, catching her hands.

"Well, best of luck with it." She pecked his cheek and went to her mother.

"I will need it." He whispered to himself.

* * *

 _The next day of school, 6th day of the week,_

Ash was walking in the hallway thinking of a plan as tomorrow is his last day to complete his challenge. He was so deep in his thoughts, somebody bumped into him, causing Ash to fall on his back.

"Owwww." He groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I am so sorry." A sweet voice said.

Ash looked up to see a blonde haired girl, a fair skin and with light blue eyes. She sure was beautiful.

"Its alright." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She blushed when she made eye contact with him. Ash noticed this and smirked.

"Yeah. I am Ash. And what might be your _mesmerizing_ name?" He asked, holding her hand in his and kissed her hand.

"My name is Serena." She said, shyly.

"A beautiful name for beautiful lady."

Little did they know Dawn was watching them from behind, she arrived there when Ash and Serena bumped.

"Umm, Ash you are the most popular boy in the school, right?"

"Yeah, one and only."

"I heard many girls talking about you."

"After all, I am a popular guy."

"Do you have any girlfriend?"

"Directly on the point, I see."

"Please, tell me."

Dawn came and stood next Ash, who was currently paralyzed after seeing his girlfriend.

"Ash does _not_ have any girl friend.." The blunnette replied.

"Really? Maybe I can have a chance with him." Serena mumbled the last sentence, happily, but Ash and Dawn already heard it. At this, a vein popped out of Dawn's head, in anger she just stamped Ash's right foot with her left foot, causing him to yelp out in pain. Still, she did not lift her foot off his.

"Are you alright, Ash?" Serena asked with concern.

"I am on top of the world, don't worry." He said through his teeth.

"Oh, okay."

"But you know, Ash _has_ a girlfriend." Dawn said.

"But right now, you said that he _doesn't_ have girlfriend?"

"I told he does not have any girl friend, I meant _female friends_." Dawn continued to squeez his foot, his face was becoming pale.

"What?!"

"You heard it right." Dawn nodded.

"Who _is_ that lucky girl to have such a handsome and charming boyfriend?"

"That lucky girl would be me. Yeah, Dawn Berlitz."

"Oh, well then, Ash, you are very cute and handsome, I wish I would be your girlfriend rather than her. But I guess this is this."

"He is a lot happy with me, you know." Dawn said giving a very big forced smile.

"Hmmm, bye Ash. If you ever break up with her, you can be with me, okay?"

"That will _never_ happen anytime in future. Amn't I correct, Ash?" She asked him sweetly, squeezing more harder.

"Ye..yeah." Ash nodded.

With that Serena went away. As soon as she left Dawn lifted her foot off his, Ash jumped away from her and caught his foot.

"Owww, owwwa,owww." He kept on jumping here and there.

" 'A beautiful name for a beautiful lady', huh?" She mimicked Ash.

"That was just a time pass, you know." He answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh and 'what might be your mesmerizing name?' " Again mimicking him.

"Uh, um.." He swallowed heard.

"Save it. I don't want to listen your blabbering. Humph!" She showed her hand and turned around from him and started walking away. But Ash being Ash, follwed her and hugged her from behind.

"I am sorry, I was just passing my time." His voice was ruffled as he put his head in her hair, letting in the beautiful aroma.

"Passing your time by flirting with a random girl?"

She puffed out her cheeks.

"Umm, it was not flirting it was a friendly conversation." He calmly said.

"Friendly conversation!" She asked in disbelief.

"Look, whatever it was, I am sorry for it."

"No." She bluntly replied. She crossed her arms across her chest.

He just turned her around, kept both of his hands on either shoulders.

"I deeply apologize." Dawn still kept her cheeks puffed up.

"Oh, com'on!" Ash whined. He just poked her cheeks, deflating her cheeks.

"Okay, fine. I _will_ forgive you only at one condition." She said with a cheeky grin.

"And what that condition might be?"

"You have to slap Serena across her face." Ash's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"You have to do it, otherwise you won't be forgiven."

"I can't do _that_ , she is a _girl_!"

"Oh yeah? If you can do a _friendly conversation_ with her, then why can't you this?" Dawn put her hands on her hip.

"Umm, _that_ is different from _this._ " He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, if you don't want to do it, then fine, I also don't accept your apology." She turned around and started walking.

"Ok, okay I will do it." He said, waving his hands. He then heard Dawn laughing and giggling.

"What is so funny?" Ash asked.

"It's just that, you are so innocent." Dawn said, ruffling his hair and pinching his nose. Ash caught her hand."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was kidding, silly." She giggled a bit more and stopped.

"So, that means..." Ash trailed.

"I forgave you." She completed the sentence and smiled.

"Thank you, so much. I promise to take you on a special date tomorrow."

"Really?" Dawn asked, her eyes shimmering with hope.

"Promise." She engulfed him in a hug.

"For your kind information, tomorrow is the last day for you to win the challenge or else you have to go on shopping with me for a whole week." She smirked.

"I have everything planned out, no need to worry." He assured with a smirk of his own.

* * *

 _The next day, 7th day of the week._

Ash was driving his way to Dawn's house to pick up her for the special date. As he reached his destination, he sprinted out of the driver's seat and rang her doorbell. The door revealed a beautiful blunnette in a pair of blue jeans, dark blue sleeveless buttoned up shirt with first and second button open and brown boots. Her hair hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"You sure look beautiful, today." Ash complimented.

"Don't I always?" She joked.

"Yes you do." Ash chuckled.

"I must say you also look handsome, today." She replied pointing him.

He was dressed in blue pants, black vest with a sign at the bottom and underneath a white shirt. Ash told her that they should wear something normal not too fancy or stylish. And Dawn agreed to iit and thought it was a better idea.

"Really? I thought this was little too , anyways, we need to get going." Ash took Dawn's hand and rushed towards the car. He opened the passenger door for her to let in and hurried to the driver's seat and sat in it. He started driving.

"Ash, where are we going?"

"You will see." He calmly replied.

"I don't want to see, I want to know."

"But I don't want you to _know_." Refusing to tell her.

"You are a meanie." She pouted.

He parked his car right in front of an amusement park.

"Ash, we are going in the amusement park." She eagerly asked.

"Of course, we are." He said, getting out of the car and making his way to Dawn's door. He opened the door and pulled her out of the car. Locking the car and hurrying to the entrance.

"Ash, what's with the hurry?" She asked, a bit shaken.

"I have so many things planned out, I need you to enjoy here as much as you want and then we will take a leave by 8:00." He checked his watch.

"Ok." She nodded and wrapped her hand around his.

They both first rid in a mini train, then ate some cotton candy. Also, Ash even won a cute bracelet for her by playing darts. To return his favour, she bravely took the dart and threw it but to her bad luck she only won a small heart shaped key chain. She apologized constantly and Ash said her not to worry but still she kept on apologizing. They rid in many rides. At last, they sat in the ferris wheel and enjoyed it pretty much. The sun beautifully adorned the sky with the orange and red clouds. The crows flying in the sky, the sunset seemed too pretty. They exited after a long time in the ride.

"Dawn, hurry up." He said, pulling Dawn along with her.

"Yeah, yeah, I am trying too." Balancing herself.

He hurried towards the car, first letting Dawn sit inside and then sitting in the car himself.

"So, Dawn, did you enjoy your time at the amusement park?" Ash asked, turning his head slightly but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Of course, I enjoyed it, that to, _a lot_." She said, smiling.

"I planned it out just for you."

"For a sixteen year old girl, you are the _best_ boyfriend." She embraced him a bit from the side.

"Yeah, for a seventeen year old boy, you are the _best_ girlfriend." He smiled, blushing a bit. His words also caused the same effect on Dawn.

After some time of travelling, Ash parked his car in front of a beautiful, luxurious hotel.

"Ash, why are we here?" She asked, with awe.

"We are going to have our dinner, here." He caught hold of her hand and led her inside.

As they entered, they were many waiters standing at each table. The walls were well-decorated and designed. There were paintings hangings on it. At the ceiling, a huge silver chandelier and next to it were small lights. It was so mesmerizing. Dawn was awe-struck.

"Like it?" Ash asked.

"Love it."

"Our table is 5." He led her to the table, removed the chair out for her, acting like a gentleman. Then took his seat and picked up the menu.

"All dishes sound delicious." Ash's mouth was practically drooling.

"You think every thing is delicious, glutton." She said, shaking her head with a smile.

The waiter arrived and asked for their orders.

"Two plates of spaghetti and meatballs, also two cocktail, please." Ash ordered.

"Thank you." He wrote down the order and walked away.

"Ash, I didn't want that. I wanted to eat mushroom salad."

"Whenever, we go in a restaurant, you eat only _salads_ nothing else. But this time you will eat what _I_ eat." He declared.

The waiter came in, and placed their orders on the table.

"Hope you enjoy it." He bowed and went away.

"Wow, such a fast service." Dawn said in a bit fascinating tone.

"Let's dig in."

After they finished their meals, Ash paid the bill and exited the hotel. He again opened the door for her, letting her sit and then seated in the driver's seat.

"The food sure was tasty." Ash said.

"But don't you it was a bit heavy."

"No, I don't think so."

"I must say, the service was good and the meals were delicious."

"After all, it was me who set this up." Ash boasted.

"You are such a cutie pie." Dawn cooed. Ash blushed.

"You too are a sweetie pie." Dawn blushed, causing Ash to smirk.

"You look too cute when you blush like that, my Dawn." She became more red.

"Stop it, I am _not_ blushing." Still the redness not leaving her face.

"I like getting you all flustered." He chuckled. She lightly punched on his arm.

"Where are we to now?"

"To a special place."

* * *

Ash tied a blindfold on Dawn's eyes and led her to a very dark place.

"Ash, can you _please_ open this." Said a very impatient Dawn.

"No, not yet."

"Please." She requested.

"Dawn, can't you wait for sometime?" He said, irritatingly.

"Fine." She huffed. He took the blindfold off her eyes, causing her to reveal her sapphire eyes. Seeing the darkness she got a bit scared and clutched on her boyfriend's hand tightly.

"Ash, where are we?"

"No need to worry, we are at a safe place." He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, all the lights flashed open, shining brightly. Dawn again was awe-struck with the sight in front of her. They were in a cottage with a huge window. Near that all white and red ribbons and curtains were hanging. There were red and white ballons also lying on the floor and hanging on the walls. Opposite of the window was a big heart in which, it was written, ' _Ash and Dawn together, forever'._

Dawn, then engulfed Ash in a huge embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, which caused him to stumble a bit, but balanced himself from falling. He happily returned the embrace, wrapping his hands around her slender waist.

"Ash, _you_ are the _best boyfriend ever_."

"Now, you are making me blush." He smiled.

"You deserve it."

"I did this, to thank you for coming in my life, and giving me loads of happiness, you know sometimes I feel that I am very _lucky_ to have you." Dawn released the hug, and stared deep into his eyes.

"But I am the _luckiest_ girl to have such a boyfriend like you." She whispered.

"You are the _best thing_ that ever happened to me." He said, as he cupped both of Dawn's cheek and pressed his lips against her. Her eyes widened at first, but soon melted and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. They felt like they are in heaven, enjoying every second. He slowly removed his hands from her cheeks and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Ash smiled in the kiss. They were standing in frint of tge window, and behind them were fire crackers which burst and made heart in that written _'Happy Valentines Day_.', beautifully sparking, making the whole black sky red. They broke apart, gasping for air. Their faces were a bit a red.

"Happy Valentines Day, Dawn." Ash wished her.

"What?! Today is Valentines day? The date is..uh.. 14th February. Oh yeah! How could I forget it! I am such a dumb girl." She blabbered.

"Relax." He caught her wrist. She took a deep breath.

"Ash, I am so sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. You don't have to feel bad about it. Actually, I was hoping that you don't remember it, so I could surprise you. And that plan worked!" He grinned.

"Really! But why?" Dawn wondered.

"I won the challenge, didn't I, Dawny?" Ash smirked.

"I completely forgot about the challenge."

"Now, that I won the bet, now you have to..." Ash's smirk grew wider.

"Do every assignment of yours!" She said, shocked.

"Yes, Miss.A-little-too-over-confident. I told ya before, never underestimate the power of the great Ash Ketchum." He said with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." She did as if she didn't care.

"Aww, my blueberry got a little upset, huh?" Ash teased her.

"Ha, why will I be upset?" Ash suddenly pulled her towards him, forcing Dawn to look into Ash's eyes.

"Are you sure you are not upset? Because even if you are, I have an idea how to fix it." Hr said in the same husky voice, making her blush harder.

"Um.. I.. Uh.." She stuttered. Ash chuckled and gently kissed her, again. After some time, they released the kiss.

"So, now does that mean you are not upset anymore." He asked with a toothy grin.

"No, not at all."

"Let's go home." She linked her arms with his.

* * *

 **How was it? Was it nice? Lame? Funny? Romantic? Dramatic? Foolish? Or anything else.**

 **You know I wrote this story with great desire and passion. I was waiting to write this story for too long, but couldn't. Finally, I told myself I will write the story and here it is. I also had many problems while writing this story.**

 **Half of the story, I wrote in my flight, my nose was as red as a cherry, because I had to leave my Dad and go back to India for at least SIX months, can you imagine 182 days? I love my father so much.**

 **Actually, I completed this story on 28th Jan, only, but was waiting for the right time.**

 **MY special thanks to anika123, she is one of my classmates, and my best friend. She sits beside me and whenever we get a substitution, we speak about Fanfiction. When I told her I am writing a story, she wished me luck and when I felt a little confused on what to add, she suggested it to me. You are the best anika123! Three cheers for you! Yippee!**

 **Lastly,**

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

 **I am sure you weren't expecting it to be there in the story, or not, if you were then you are a intelligent person. Just kidding!**

 **Please, review this story and I expect some good comment not bad ones, cuz' this is my first time go easy on me! After all, I am a Newbie!**

 **Please, please review.**


End file.
